The present invention relates generally to hardware/software systems for generating audio and/or video sequences of prescribed duration and more particularly to such systems suitable for generating and correlating such sequences for producing multimedia presentations.
Exemplary multimedia presentations are formed from video source material, e.g., a video segment such as a film clip, and audio source material, e.g., an audio segment such as a sound track. Typically, the video source segment must be edited many times before an aesthetically satisfactory and proper duration video output sequence is achieved. The audio source segment must similarly be edited to form an audio output sequence that matches the duration of the edited video output sequence.